udwfandomcom-20200213-history
Xena
Xena is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. She is a former UDW World Divas Champion and a former UDW Divas Tag Team Champion alongside Wonder Woman as The Amazons. Career Undefeated Streak Xena debuted in August of 2013, quickly picking up a string of victories over some of the top female competitors in UDW. She defeated Lara Croft, Storm, and The Baroness, among others, before challenging She-Hulk for her Divas Championship. She-Hulk ended her undefeated streak at Coast to Coast I when she made Xena submit to the Sensational Rack. UDW World Divas Championship After failing to become the first UDW Divas Tag Team Champion with Wonder Woman, Xena set her sights back on the World Divas Championship. After defeating She-Hulk in a non-title match at UDW Divas, Xena challenged her for the title again on June 16, 2014. Xena lost the match, but was awarded one final shot at Skeletor Show II. Xena made the most of her opportunity, finally defeating She-Hulk for the title to become the World Divas Champion. A month later, though, and she would lose the title in a Triple Threat with The Baroness and the winner, She-Hulk. After this loss, Xena began taking a more aggressive turn. She assaulted Lara Croft before their match on August 7 and, had it not been for the intervention of She-Hulk, would have beaten Lara with a steel chair after the fact. Lara forgave Xena, but Xena refused to shake her hand following a rematch that Lara won. Elimination Chamber and The Amazons Xena began teaming with Wonder Woman sporadically as The Amazons. In February, she defeated The Baroness to earn a spot in the 2015 Elimination Chamber match for the UDW World Divas Championship. However, Xena was unable to win the chamber match itself, with the victory and championship instead going to Power Girl. Following Hulk Bash II, Xena and Wonder Woman set their sights on the UDW Divas Tag Team Championship once again. Wonder Woman defeated champion Reiko Hinomoto in singles competition, while Xena defeated Dixie Clemets (both of Tequila Sunrise) in an extreme rules match. Following her victory, Dixie attempted to attack Xena, but the Warrior Princess fended off the assault successfully. The Amazons picked up even more momentum when, while teaming with UDW World Divas Champion Power Girl, they defeated Tequila Sunrise and their partner Tina Armstrong. Xena would stir up trouble for herself by attacking both She-Hulk and Hit-Girl after a match she was not involved in. This resulted in She-Hulk being made the special referee of The Amazons' shot at the UDW Divas Tag Team Championship at Coast to Coast II. Despite this, however, The Amazons were able to capture the titles from Tequila Sunrise. Shortly after this victory, She-Hulk and Hit-Girl would form The Hit Squad, defeating The Amazons in two non-title matches. This earned them a title opportunity at Skeletor Show III. In the main event, Xena and Wonder Woman lost the titles to She-Hulk and Hit-Girl. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Amazon Bomb (Sitout powerbomb) :* Chakram Clothesline (Discus clothesline) :* Xenabuster (Lifting double underhook facebuster) *'Signature moves' :* DDT :* Multiple suplex variations :** Belly-to-back :** Delayed vertical :** Double underhook :** Snap :** Wheelbarrow :* Rear naked choke :* Sleeper Slam Championships and accomplishments at Skeletor Show II.]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW World Divas Championship (1 time) :* UDW Divas Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Wonder Woman External links Xena Superstar Highlight Category:The Amazons Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Greek Wrestlers Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW World Divas Champions Category:Royalty